O Reverso da Medalha
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Por mais intenso que seja o fogo, nenhuma chama é eterna.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá meus caros amigos.

Este é um projeto completamente novo. Fiz essa fic em resposta ao exercício proposto por Oul-chan, Fukutaichou do 2º Esquadrão. Está um pouco atrasada. Deveria tê-la postado há 3 horas atrás. Mas realmente não foi possível, sensei. Desculpe. Tenho a leve sensação que fugi umpouco da tarefa, mas eu gostei dessa fic. Apesar da dificuldade que foi escrevê-la, acho que o resultado final valeu o sacrificio. Espero que goste dela. Aliás, espero que todos que a lerem, a apreciem.

Beijos e uma ótimo dia

* * *

_**O Reverso da Medalha**_

.

Ato I

.

Os galhos das árvores nem mesmo se mexem com seu passo. Ele salta, com precisão, de um para outro. Já estava tão acostumado com a velocidade excessiva, que diferenciava os borrões verdes pelos quais passava. A máscara ANBU escondia o rosto maduro. A armadura revela um físico acostumado a árduos treinamentos. Ele é forte e sua presença deixa qualquer um consciente disso. Entretanto, a força de nada ira ajudá-lo nessa missão. A cada segundo e a cada novo pulo, ele está mais perto de seu alvo. A ansiedade está fugindo do controle. Seu primeiro trabalho como um ninja de elite da amada vila. Logo que ele avista seu oponente, a batalha se inicia. O combate foi cruel. Realmente, ele é muito forte. No entanto, como disse antes, força não iria ser o bastante.

Ele estava arfante. O ar que entrava em seus pulmões lhe feria antes de ajudar. O ato de respirar o torturava. Porém, sempre ouvira que um shinobi jamais deveria desistir enquanto sua missão não for concluída. Aquele homem, que repetia esta mesma frase todos os dias de sua vida, sempre superou toda e qualquer expectativa. Quando até mesmo eu achei que ele cairia, me surpreendi. Nunca imaginei que ele chegasse tão longe. Entretanto, até mesmo para ele, existe um limite. Ele chegou ao final da linha.

Nunca vou entender o que o motiva a ir tão longe. Por quem será que ele se sacrifica? Não consigo pensar em ninguém. Porém, isso agora não importa. Seja lá quem for, o levou muito além do inimaginável. Não obstante, longe demais para alguém como ele.

Esse rapaz nunca foi ambicioso. Quando se tornou um jounnin, deveria ter parado. Esse posto já era alto demais para um usuário de taijutsu, somente. Nem mesmo seu sensei continuou. Por que ele achou que conseguiria? Foi burrice. Foi sua sentença. Ele próprio estava se condenando. Percebi, diversas vezes, que seus amigos tentavam impedi-lo de continuar. Entretanto, eram ignorados.

Agora, lá estava ele. Caído no chão. Sozinho. Só podia contar com seus punhos que nada lhe adiantavam contra um usuário de tantos elementos diferentes. Sua velocidade não lhe ajudava em nada no momento. A cada novo golpe que ele recebe, vejo sua determinação aumentar. Definitivamente, não entendo isso. De onde vem tanta força?

- Você nunca ira apagar o fogo de Konoha. – Escuto-o dizer ao oponente após algumas ofensas proferidas por esse.

Até o fim defendendo sua vila. Como alguém pode pensar em lutar com tantos ferimentos? Ele já perdeu muito sangue. Não devia nem mesmo estar consciente. Nunca pensei que os shinobis de Konoha levassem tão a sério seu juramento para com a vila. Sorrio, esse homem conquistou meu respeito. Fico feliz em saber que ele não irá morrer. Logo seus amigos estarão aqui. Juntos, vencerão o inimigo e ele poderá receber o tratamento médico necessário. Só lamento o fato de eles terem demorado tanto. Se tivessem chegado um pouco mais cedo, talvez ele ainda pudesse tentar novamente. Talvez conseguisse ser um ANBU.

Pelo menos, ele ira viver. Longe dos campos de batalhas, longe da vida shinobi. Ele irá chorar quando souber disso, tenho certeza. Sempre tão esperançoso. Espero que aproveite seus últimos minutos neste traje ANBU. Mesmo sendo carregado, ainda pertence à elite ninja. Não obstante, chegou a hora de encarar a verdade meu amigo, nem toda chama é eterna. A partir de agora, poderá lecionar aos futuros guardiões da vila. Ensiná-los a amá-la como você. Um professor da academia. Será que ele se lembra dela? Para mim parece ontem que ele colocou seus pés pela primeira vez naquele local. Seria impossível, para a criança, na época, imaginar tudo o que aconteceria dentro daquelas paredes.

.

Ato II

.

Ele estava correndo animado. Aliás, ele sempre esteve, está e estará assim. Sempre correndo, sempre animado. A sala de aula. Nenhum outro aluno possui mais dedicação. Talvez, o Uchiha. Porém os motivos dele são outros. Ele quer provar que é digno do nome que carrega. Mais tarde será para vingar o próprio clã. Ele treina para provar que também pode ser um shinobi. Não teve quem o inspirasse, quem o instigasse. Simplesmente se entregou de corpo e alma ao seu sonho. Mergulhou fundo na esperança de se tornar tão forte ou tão talentoso quanto qualquer outro colega de aula.

O que ele não sabia era que estava no lugar errado. Não devia ter seguido a vida shinobi. Não nasceu para isso. Mas ninguém diria isso a uma criança. Muitos contavam que o pequeno desistisse ao notar que não conseguiria acompanhar o ritmo dos outros nos jutsus. Não contavam que fosse descobrir seu potencial na primeira técnica ninja.

Um aluno dedicado que tentava ignorar as risadas toda vez que falhava em algum jutsu. Iruka tentava auxiliá-lo, entretanto, sem nunca demonstrar preferência. Não havia motivos para se preocupar com essa possibilidade. O posto de amado aluno já pertencia ao Uzumaki. Um garoto preguiçoso que não gostava de estudar e ficava gritando aos quatro ventos que iria se tornar Hokage.

Essa turma, aparentemente, sem nada de especial, apresentara grandes histórias. Um jovem com grande potencial trairá a todos. A sucessora da sannin das lesmas e maior médica de que se tem conhecimento nascerá após essa traição. O jovem que sonha com o posto de Hokage começará a agir como um ninja após esse mesmo fato. Os três, que um dia seriam amigos, crescerão separados. O mais preguiçoso virará o maior estrategista. Os primos vencerão as desavenças.

Todos amadurecerão e enfrentarão diversos inimigos, sempre conseguindo a vitória. Todos terão futuros gloriosos como shinobis e kunoichis de Konoha. Todos, menos ele. O único que realmente treinará no sol e na chuva. O único que irá onde não deveria, pela vila. O único que terá de abandonar esse mundo por mais que não queira. Entretanto, nem mesmo isso tirará a glória dos dias que ainda virão. Pelo menos, por menor que seja esse período, durante alguns anos ele ficará conhecido como a Besta Verde, um defensor de Konoha.

Gostaria de protegê-lo de seu destino. Porém, não me cabe intervir em sua história. Lamento, mas tudo o que poderei fazer é ouvi-lo quando se achar sozinho. Todas as noites. Logo após se fechar em quarto, quando ele se permite desfazer a barreira de alegria e determinação que mostra a todos, e que as lágrimas caem. Esse é o momento em que o peso lançado sobre os ombros de uma criança se mostra grande demais para ele. Não é justo que alguém tão pequeno tenha que passar por tanta dificuldade.

Mesmo sendo tão jovem e sem conhecer o futuro ele já luta tanto quanto o Hyuuga. Pode ser que o destino resolvesse brincar com os dois, ou poderia fazer parte de um plano maior, mas eles seriam postos lado a lado. Um pertence ao grupo dos mais talentosos e esforçados. O outro é o mais esforçado. O primeiro será a barreira do segundo. Algo quase impossível de se transpor. Porém, ele não desistira. Assim como em tudo de sua vida, ele lutará. Entretanto, nem todos os desafios lançados em sua vida devem ser vencidos. Alguns somente servem para estabelecer um limite. Porém, nos dias que se sucederam a chegada do hitaiate e sua posição oficial de gennin, todas as barreiras deixaram de ser intransponíveis. Superar Neji passou a ser um objetivo, não um desafio.

.

Ato III

.

Todos os dias ele treina com o sol. Seu sensei sempre esteve ao seu lado durante estes momentos. Era sua inspiração. Alguém como ele, usuário somente de taijutsu. Jounnin forte e respeitado. Seu mais novo sonho: ser tão forte quanto o líder de seu time.

A dedicação que ele demonstrava na sala de aula não se comparava àquela dos treinos impostos pelo novo professor. Sempre sorrindo, ele é o primeiro a se levantar e o último a descansar. Gai não poderia pedir um aluno melhor para si. Sempre disposto a cumprir todos os exercícios. Sempre buscando novas técnicas de aperfeiçoamento. Sempre anotando todas as suas lições. O aluno mais compenetrado e esforçado de todos. A pessoa certa para aprender tudo o que tinha a ensinar.

O jovem não se desanimava perante o sucesso de seus colegas. Ao contrário, ele se estimulava a melhorar. Seria mais forte hoje, do que foi ontem e mais amanhã. A cada novo minuto, ele queria se tornar melhor do que no anterior. Os outros dois membros do time se esforçavam para acompanhar o ritmo deles. Porém, não tinham muito sucesso. Mesmo assim, sempre que desafia o gênio Hyuuga, ele perde. Não importa o quanto tente, o doujutsu do companheiro sempre o supera.

Pela primeira vez, alguém o preferia a qualquer outro. Entretanto, o carinho e atenção proporcionados pelo jounnin responsável não eram capazes de superar a tristeza por não superar seus obstáculos. Todos os dias, ele era o gennin mais esforçado. O discípulo da Fera Verde. O fogo da juventude corria por suas veias.

À noite, quando ninguém mais o olhava esperando o vigor costumeiro, entretanto, ele chorava. Lamentava mais uma derrota para Neji, a inutilidade de seu esforço perante um kekkai genkai, a falta de capacidade de seu corpo para suportar tudo o que sonhava. Lastimava sua impropriedade para a vida ninja. Sofria em silêncio. Longe dos olhos alheios. Sofria por seus esforços sempre serem superados pela genialidade.

Sua colega de equipe, claramente, preferia ao Hyuuga. Sua amada, um gênio na medicina, declarava paixão ao Uchiha, outro gênio. Seu rival possuía o mais poderoso demônio lacrado em si e aprendia a dominar e usar esse poder ao seu bel prazer. Todos eram especiais. Ele era conhecido pelo taijutsu. Anos treinando para alcançar a velocidade que, em apenas um mês, um usuário do Sharingan conseguiu após vê-lo uma única vez.

Um novo dia. Chegava a hora de mentir novamente. Ele veste seu típico sorriso confiante e sua personalidade repleta de determinação. Quem o olha só vê força e coragem. Ninguém seria capaz de imaginar que, por baixo de tanto fogo da juventude, existia um garoto que sofria com as barreiras tão difíceis de transpor e que chorava por cada fracasso.

O único que enxergava além da mentira era seu sensei. Por este mesmo motivo, aquele aluno era o seu predileto. Tudo pelo qual o jovem passava, o professor já vivenciou. Para o mais novo, no entanto, seria diferente. Gai estaria ali, todos os dias. O jovem gennin sabia disso. Esse conhecimento lhe dava mais força. Ele venceria. Ele se tornaria mais forte. Ele venceria um doujutsu. Ficaria tão poderoso quanto seu sensei. Igualar-se-ia a Fera Verde, o único que capaz de enfrentar o Sharingan. O único jounnin usuário de, somente, taijutsu. Seu objetivo de vida era alcançá-lo. Para isso, no entanto, antes teria de vencer o colega de equipe Hyuuga Neji. Ele o faria. Viraria a Besta Verde. Seria um jounnin tão poderoso quanto o homem que lhe ensinava, diariamente, como proteger a vila e cumprir suas missões.

.

Ato IV

.

Ele conseguiu. Demorou um pouco, entretanto, ele conseguiu. O colete jounnin era seu maior orgulho. Os alunos a sua frente eram a prova de seus sacrifícios. Seu sorriso, verdadeiro. Suas lutas contra o melhor amigo e ex-companheiro de equipe lhe indicavam como único capaz de instruir a jovem Hyuuga. Sentia orgulho de si mesmo. As lágrimas, que o sensei derramou quando se formou, foram seu maior presente.

Estufando o peito, inspirando o ar de confiança que sua Hokage lhe transmitiu na forma daqueles gennins, sorriu mais ainda e iniciou seu novo trabalho. Finalmente era um jounnin. Agora, mais do que nunca, acreditava que tinha realizado seu sonho. Mostrou a todos que é possível se tornar um shinobi de nível mesmo sem usar genjutsu ou ninjutsu. Mesmo não possuindo kekkai genkai. Apesar de tudo, ele virou um ninja.

A felicidade, porém, não durou muito. Logo ele percebeu que seus deveres iriam além do ensinar. Diferente de si, os jovens gennins possuíam talento para genjutsu e ninjutsu. Como ele poderia instruir aos novos shinobis de Konoha, técnicas que desconhecia? Sua força de vontade falou mais alto. Todos os dias, mostrava algo de novo ao time, a tarde, executavam algumas missões juntos, a noite ele estudava algo novo para administrar no dia seguinte. Porém, chegou o dia em que viu o quanto seus esforços eram insuficientes.

A curiosidade, a ansiedade e a expectativa dos jovens gennins somadas a sua falta de experiência só poderiam terminar em frustração. Os mais novos, por serem inferiores na segunda e na terceira arte shinobi. Por mais que fossem os melhores na primeira, não era o bastante. O mais velho, por ver a decepção nos olhos dos pequenos toda vez que outro time demonstrava o crescimento em uma dessas artes. Os jovens gennins não culpavam seu professor. Sabiam da história do mesmo e sentiam-se orgulhosos em terem-no como sensei. Sabiam, também, que a arte que ele os ensinava demorava mais para serem notadas e exigia tanta, ou mais, dedicação do que qualquer outro jutsu.

Para o novo jounnin, porém, não era tão simples a situação. Por menor que fosse a inferioridade de seus alunos, ela existia. Ele se culpava pelo fato. Sentia-se nervoso toda vez que iria ensinar uma técnica nova. Piorava quando Hanabi demonstrava ou explicava para os outros, com perfeição, cada novo jutsu que apresentava. A jovem Hyuuga nunca desejou se mostrar superior ao sensei dela. Muito pelo contrário. A jovem, antes convencida de seu potencial e com atitudes mimadas, tratava o líder de time como um ídolo. Totalmente respeitosa. Curiosa com toda e qualquer técnica apresentada pelo sensei. Impressionada com o taijutsu que ele lhe ensinava e que melhorava sua utilização dos punhos nobres da família. Fascinada com a dedicação dele em sempre tentar torná-los os melhores o possível. Admirada com a força de vontade dele e até onde ele se esforçava pelo time...

Hanabi tinha total admiração pelo sensei que a Hokage designou para si. Tudo o que a jovem fazia era para tentar auxiliá-lo. Ela sabia da falta de habilidade para genjutsus e ninjutsus e tentava usar seu chakra a favor do professor. Porém, ela não sabia que seu ato agia como uma facada em seu orgulho. Ela não sabia, que sempre que mostrava sua habilidade, o lembrava que ele não era capaz. Ele se sentia incapaz de educar os próprios alunos.

Todas as noites, ele chorava acreditando que nem mesmo lecionar era capaz. Quando o amigo falhou no teste para ANBU ele percebeu que precisava treinar mais. Ainda tinha que se aperfeiçoar. Ainda não era forte o bastante. Ainda não tinha vencido o gênio Hyuuga Neji. Ele realizaria seus sonhos. Provaria que estava certo. Seria aprovado na elite shinobi antes do amigo, ex-companheiro e rival. Pela primeira vez, ele seria o primeiro. Não seria como no exame chunnin.

.

Ato V

.

Apesar de estar todo enfaixado, ele foi assistir às lutas do exame chunnin. Ver o companheiro de time perder a batalha para o Uzumaki o deixou em contradição. Se por um lado Naruto provou que não são necessários kekkai genkais para vencer um gênio; por outro, provou também que ele precisa de muito mais treino. Por mais que o loiro possuísse muito mais chakra que ele e habilidades para usar ninjutsu e genjutsu – mesmo que não tivesse talento para nenhum dos dois – não conseguia evitar a sensação de inferioridade.

Saber que, depois do episódio, quase perdeu a chance de ser um shinobi, o lembrava das vezes em que ouvira pessoas o pressionando para desistir. Porém, escutar Gai o apoiando e lembrar de que ele conseguiu ser um jounnin o inspiravam a acreditar mais em si. Foi com muita coragem que enfrentou a delicada cirurgia. Foi com determinação que se ergueu e voltou a treinar. Logo, antes mesmo de receber a autorização da Godaime e colocando todo o sucesso da operação em risco, ele foi para o campo de batalha. Logo estava lutando lado a lado com o ninja que quase destruiu seus , isso não importava. A única coisa que desejava era mostrar a todos que a Besta Verde ainda podia defender Konoha.

Gai ficou feliz ao ter seu aluno de volta. Estava satisfeito com a vitória dele. Mais do que rapidamente, estavam todos treinando. Em pouco tempo ele conseguiu. Assim como o gênio Hyuuga, Neji, e a kunoichi das armas, Tenten, ele se tornou um chunnin. Por um momento ele sorriu. Durante algumas noites ele não chorou. Por alguns dias ele acreditou que estava no mesmo nível de seus amigos. Até o instante em que o companheiro foi declarado jounnin. Nesse instante ele percebeu que ainda tinha muito para treinar e aprender.

Um shinobi só é classificado jounnin se dominar dois elementos. Maito Gai não dominava nenhum. Ele, somente com seu taijutsu, seria um jounnin. Ele treinaria uma equipe. Superaria o novo rival e melhor amigo. Venceria as provas para o exame jounnin. Ele tentou. Treinou dias e noites. Voltou a chorar quando acreditou que tinha alcançado seu limite. Vestiu sua mascara de felicidade e satisfação. Ninguém poderia imaginar que a Fera Verde estava ferida. Quem suspeitaria que o forte chunnin estivesse tão fragilizado?

Seu antigo sensei notou. Quando o jovem shinobi acreditou estar sozinho, seu professor apareceu do seu lado. Novamente, por mais que ele tentasse, desse ninja ele não conseguia ocultar nada. O líder do time mais rápido começou a treiná-lo novamente. Logo o jovem rapaz recuperava, lentamente, o brilho do fogo da juventude. Ele agora tinha um novo objetivo: virar um jounnin. Ele acreditava que sua chama queimaria mais intensamente com os desafios que surgiriam. Nunca pensou que nenhum fogo é eterno. Por mais que se queira, tudo possui um final. Porém, ele voltou a acreditar que o impossível só é um pouco mais difícil. Ele não percebeu os sinais da vida.

No primeiro exame chunnin, seu corpo quase foi inutilizado para a vida que ambicionava. Para ele, no entanto, a fase não passou de um desafio vencido. Nunca imaginou que, um dia, iria vestir um uniforme ANBU. Que se formaria juntamente ao amigo. Que partiriam juntos na primeira missão. Muito menos que, durante esta, ele encontraria, finalmente, uma barreira intransponível para si. Por mais doloroso que seja, nem todo obstáculo deve ser vencido. Alguns existem para nos mostrar nossos limites. Sua superação causara a falsa alegria que, como tudo, possui outro lado. Afinal, a vida também é uma medalha e, como tal, possui seu reverso.


End file.
